The Paper Mario Chronicles 3: Hell o' a Gecko
by Zimthetim
Summary: In Lord Crump's love for Goombella, he accidentally releases the Geico Gecko on the world. Now Mario and co. must set off on a quest to kill that Gecko. This comes after Super Paper Mario however. Also Samus Returns. Yay for Samus! XD
1. Prologue

The Paper Mario Chronicles 3:  
Hell o' a Gecko

*Author's note: Please be aware that I don't remember crap from the Paper Mario Chronicles and barely for the end of the Paper Mario Chronicles 2, so if you find a flaw in the plot or story, then don't bug me about it, because the Paper Mario Chronicles plotline is so screwed up right now, that fixing it would screw it up even more, so just ignore the flaws please. Also, this happens after Super Paper Mario.*

Last time on The Paper Mario Chronicles!: Samus went away in her space-ship, everyone thought luigi died but he was living a secret life where he was married to the Shadow Queen and a son named Timmy,  
and Diddy Kong got upset that his friend was gay with Tubba Blubba. Oh and Lord Crump went evil.

Prologue

Lord Crump: How could she just reject me? Noone rejects Lord Crump!

X-naught 1: I don't know about that man. Your name just sounds awful. I mean, who wants do date a guy named Lord Crump! You should change your name!

Lord Crump: How about Lord Cramp?

X-naught 1: Uh... no.

Lord Crump: Lord Crap? Lord Crud? Lord Crawdad? Lord Crustacean?

X-naught 1: You know what? Your name is now Lord Cranberry. Also, you should start taking showers, shaving, etc..

A man walks in the room.

Man: Hi guys.

Lord Cranberry shoots him.

X-naught 1: And stop shooting random people that come near you! Now the janitor has a mess to clean up!

Janitor: No I don't! There isn't a mess in my pants!

X-naught 1: We weren't talking about your pants, dude.

Janitor:... you... wanna' talk about my pants?

X-naught 1: Ewww! No!

Janitor: Awwwwww.

Lord Cranberry: Instead of trying to be healthy, I'll get Goombella to go out with me after I dominate the world! And as dictator she'll have to obey me!

X-naught 1: And just how do you plan on dominating the world?

Lord Cranberry: My new robot!

X-naught 1: Magnus von Grapple 3.0?

Lord Cranberry: No, it's got a much more cooler and less perverted name. The Geico Gecko!

Gecko: Geico can save you 15% or more on car insurance!

X-naught 1: You know Geico can sue you for stealing their gecko.

Gecko: Geico can save you 15% or more on car insurance!

Lord Cranberry: Yes, but who could stop me when I have him! His only and most powerful attack is not shutting up about how I can save 15% or more on car insurance by switching to Geico!

Janitor: Did someone say Guy-co? Mmm...

X-naught 1: Get out of here gay janitor!

Gecko: Geico can save you 15% or more on car insurance!

Lord Cranberry: Shutup! Man your annoying!

Gecko: Geico can save you 15% or more on car insurance!

Lord Cranberry: Oh no! I think I've lost control of it!

Gecko: Geico can save you 15% or more on car insurance!

X-naught 1: Whaddaya' mean?

The Gecko starts walking towards Lord Cranberry.

Lord Cranberry: Stay back! You can't harm me, I'm your master!

Gecko: Geico can save you 15% or more on car insurance!

Lord Cranberry falls. The Gecko smashes the wall and jumps outside.

Lord Cranberry: I have to warn Goombella!

Meanwhile...

Tubba Blubba: Hey, Donkey Kong, I brought friends so we can have some fun! This is Chubba Wubba, Gubba Grubba, Snubba Yubba, and Crubba Nubba.

Crubba Nubba: Wa' te' heck is dat'?

Gecko: Geico can save you 15% or more on car insurance!

The Gecko eats Donkey Kong, Tubba Blubba and his cousins. But Twink escapes from Tubba Blubba's belly.

Meanwhile...

Goombario: Yay! We're going out! Now we can make lots and lots of babies!

Goombella: I know! Wait, what was that about babies?

Goombario: You don't want to have Babies?

Goombella: You don't want to adopt babies?

Goombario: I gots an idea! What if we had a baby, then we gave it up for adoption and then adopted it!

Goombella: Good idea! XD

Goombario: I knows! XD

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Goombella, your really not that stupid are you?

Goombella: Sorry, I think Goombario's retardedness is starting to affect me.

Goombario: I am not!

Goombella: Then what's 2 + 2 equal?

Goombario: A b**** pu****?

Goombella: What?

Goombario: Boobs?

Goombella: No! Give an answer that's not sex-related please!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: A**?

Goombella sighs.

Mario: Hey, Koopa Troopa Jr.? I heard your dating Koopie Koo? How'd you do that with Koops in the way?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Let's just say that Koops became poops and is in a better place now.

Mario: Oh my gosh, you ate him, didn't you? Cannibal!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: How's it going on with you and Princess Peach?

Mario: I can't find her! I tried talking to Luigi about it but he said he couldn't either! HIS wife is a b**** though. I hate her. Good thing she's not technically Princess Peach or anything, right?

Everyone else:...

Mario: Right? Right? Right? Right? Heh, Right? Please say right, guys?

Everyone else:...

Mario:...Oh my god.

Meanwhile...

Shadow Queen: Hey Luigi, did you put Timmy to rest?

Luigi: Oh I put him to rest all right.

Shadow Queen: You killed him?

Luigi: What? NO!

Shadow Queen: Oh. Goodnight!

The Shadow Queen leaves.

Luigi: Timmy got a good night's sleep...

Meanwhile...

Lord Cranberry kicks the door to Mario's house open.

Lord Cranberry: Guys! I've got news! My name is now Lord Cranberry, and I've let loose the Gecko that represents Geico on the world!

Mario: That's horrible!

Lord Cranberry: I know! We have to stop the Gecko!

Mario: Oh, I was talking about your name. That's a horrible name dude.

Lord Cranberry: l:( That isn't the point! We gotta' stop the Gecko! Quick while there's still time!

Twink: There isn't any time! The Gecko ate Donkey Kong, Tubba Blubba's cousins, Tubba Blubba and all the star spirits inside except me and has become all powerful. Nothing can stop it now.

Goombella: Nothing save the Star Rod.

Twink: Nah, that would be too easy a plot. The author wants something new.

Mario: On my last adventure, I had to collect pieces for the pure heart which I gave to Merlon in Flipside. The Pure heart is pure awesomeness. Maybe we could use it's awesomeness to oppose the gecko that represents Geico. But we must be careful with it, for if we should absorb too much awesomeness rays we should become high on awesomeness.

Koopa Troopa Jr. made a mental note in his head about how the Pure heart could get him high.

Lord Cranberry: Then let's set out on our new adventure to find da' pure heart!

Mario: You coming' Twink?

Twink: No, I think I'll stay here and go through your personal belongings.

Mario: Fine with me.

Twink: Why?

Mario: Because their not mine.

Twink: I don't care who's they are.

And so Mario, Goombella, Goombario, Koopa Troopa Jr., and Lord Cranberry once again became friends and set out on a quest to stop Geico from saving us 15% or more on car insurance.

End of Prologue 


	2. Chapter 1: The Gecko quits

Chapter 1: The Gecko quits

FLIPSIDE

Mario and co. are in front of Merlon's house.

Mario: This should be Merlon's house. I mean I hope it is. He used to live in the Mushroom Kingdom, then he moved to Rogueport, then to Flipside.

Mario knocked. A Toad answered the knock.

Toad: Hello?

Mario: Is Merlon still taking up residence here?

Toad: No, he moved to Canada.

Mario: D*** it, Merlon and you having to d*** move every d*** frikkin' time!

Goombella: Hey, at least we're going somewhere that isn't fictional. For once.

Later in Canada...

Mario knocks on Merlon's house. Merlon answers.

Merlon: Why hello, Mar-

Mario punches Merlon in the face.

Merlon: Wha' te' he'? OOH!

Mario kicks Merlon in the nuts.

Mario: Quit changing residence!

Merlon: I have too every time the rent gets too high! My car insurance needs to be payed!

Mario: Then just switch to Geico!

Merlon: No! Then it would give the geico gecko more power! He strenghthens it even now as more and more people are saving 15% or more!

Goombella: You know, Koopa Troopa Jr., it's funny how in no way are we advertising Geico when we talk about how switching to Geico can save us 15% or more on car insurance.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Actually...

Merlon: Wait! I have to tell you something!

Merlon pulls out the Light Prognisticus.

Mario: Hey, it's the light prognisticus! What's so important about that?

Merlon: This isn't the Light Prognisticus. It's the Bud Light Prognisticus.

Mario: Really?

Merlon: Naw, I'm just messing with ya'. Yeah, it's the light prognisticus.

Mario: *Sniff* I wanted to learn the secrets of beer! :C

Merlon: Shutup and pay attention as I tell you a long and boring story. You see I had a dream... ...and in that dream there was this koopa who kinda looked like Proffessor Kolorado (That man thinks he has a better mustache than I! That princox!), and he saw the darkness and before the darkness was 15 cars with a percent sign on them. And he saw four heroes approach the darkness and the one with red clothing pulled the Pure heart and dispelled the darkness. So I wrote it down the next day and sent a letter to the University of Boring Professors and when I received... ... letter was covered in a black seal... ... something about Mario... Death and destruction... ... Bombette...and ...she...wasn't...  
...hot sex...

...and that's why I must give you teh pure heart.

Mario:...what?

Merlon: You fell asleep after I told you about my dream, didn't you?

Mario:...what dream?

Merlon: Look, just take the pure heart.

Merlon gave Mario the pure heart.

Merlon: I've been keeping it in sub-zero temperatures after you gave me it. I've also hired a guide for y'all since Ichigo Kurosaki got sent to jail, and Captain Jack Sparrow got eaten by that fish in the ice climbers stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl..

Austin Powers: Yeah baby yeah!

Goombella: Oh god no.

Austin Powers: Your gonna' be saying, "Oh god yes," when I'm through with you baby.

Goombario: No your not.

Goombario head-bonked Austin Powers.

Red dude: You wanna' help save my girlfriend?

Goombario head-bonked him too. Poor little guy. But good if you understood that almost non-understandable joke.

Merlon: Dude! You can't just head-bonk your guide! How am I gonna' explain to Universal Studios that Mike Meyers is dead!

Mario: Wait, what? Did you steal Mike Meyers?

A knock is heard on the door.

FBI: Open up! This is the FBI and we have reason to believe that you kidnapped Mike Meyers and took him to your house.

Merlon: Oh God, my life is screwed! You've got to help me Mario!

Mario took the book and jumped out the window. All his friends took the same course of action. Goombella however, first said, "Now you have a new reason to change residence," and then jumped out the window.

MARIO'S HOUSE

Mario: We're home Twink.

Twink: Ssh! I'm watching the news!

Newsman: Earlier today, Merlon was arrested for being caught as the kidnapper and later murderer of Mike Meyers. Therefore, it can be said that a new Austin Powers movie can not be expected. Wait! I'm receiving new information! Apparently someone else was in the house during the time as well! FBI are looking for more evidence.

Mario: Oh they won't catch us. I always wear gloves, Lord Cranberry always wears gloves, and Goombario and Goombella don't have hands.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What about me?

Mario: Oh you? Your just screwed.

Goombella: Wait a minute. Why are the FBI investigating in Canada if the FBI is an american orginization?

Mario: Now we just sit and watch the news until the Geico gecko decides to show itself.

Goombella: And why is Mario's TV broadcasting Canadian news if we don't even live in the human world?

Mario: I dunno'. A lot the crap in my house isn't mine.

Goombella:...

Newsman: Breaking news! Apparently, the Geico Gecko is on top of the Tower of London! (You know that giant Clock tower thingy in London?)

Lord Cranberry: Let's roll!

LONDON

The Geico Gecko is on top of the tower and a green luminescense is surrounding him as he builds up energy. Mario and co. are all inside Fox Mccloud's Arwing.

Lord Cranberry: Where the heck did you get this?

Mario: Well...

STAR FOX SPACE-SHIP

Star Fox: 3 pairs. Beat that.

Mario: Oh yeah? How about full house?

Fox: D***! He's taken all our arwings! What else can I bet?...

Slippy: Hi Fox!

Fox grins evily.

LONDON

Goombario: Mario! Don't talk about Poker because the Mario franchise is for kids!

Trix rabbit: Awwwwwwwwwwww...

Shigeru Miyamoto (The creator of Mario): It is not. Kids just like 'em... *sniff*

Mario and co. jump onto the top of the Tower of London.

Mario: Hand me da' pure heart!

Goombario looks for it.

Goombario: I don't understand. I had it just a second ago...

Koopa Troopa Jr. pulls out his lighter and smokes the pure heart. Then he gets super high.

Mario: Koopa Troopa Jr.! You f***ing idiot!

Goombella: Mario! Are you okay?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Yeah, I'm fine. Life is great man.

Goombella: Oh my god, your high! How many fingers am I holding up?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I'm so freaking high right now.

Goombella: Koopa Troopa Jr.! Try to concentrate! Mario! You have to help me save his a**!

Mario: I'm gonna' f*** his a** in a minute!

Geico Gecko: Minute...

Merlon: Oh no! It's become self-aware! Now it'll say something other than, "Geico saves you 15% or more on car insurance!"

Goombario: Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?

Merlon: No! Now he'll realize how much Geico sucks and will stop advertising for them! Geiconism will be ruined! Oh Geico God, please forgive me!

Mario: You followed us, didn't you? Merlon, go hide somewhere else. We're running from the FBI too you know, and I don't want to get caught with you.

Merlon: If you don't let me stay with you, then I'll rat you guys out.

Mario: D*** it, Merlon!

The Geico Gecko turned to Goombella.

Geico Gecko: Oh young one, please tell me. Is 15% or more really worth it? What about the other 85%? Oh I've been a fool!

Goombella: Maybe you should make it up to yourself and the world by quitting your advertising profession.

Geico Gecko: I'm gonna' start a new car insurance company called Girlco because Geico sounds gay!

Goombella: You go get em' you creepy talking lizard!

Lord Cranberry: That magician lied to me! This wasn't supposed to happen!

Goombario: What wasn't supposed to happen?

Lord Cranberry: Didn't you find it strange that I suddenly released that Geico on the world by accident? Didn't you find it strange when I ran to your door and asked for help when I have an army of x-naughts?  
Didn't you find it strange that I would work with you and just totally forget my grudge against Goombella for rejecting me? And why the heck would I rename myself Lord Cranberry? I'm Lord Crump for goodness sake!

Mario: Give us the info we need.

Lord Crump: Never!

Mario: We have other ways...

Goombella: I'm sorry Mario. But he'll only talk if I go out with him which ain't happenin'.

Austin Powers: Don't worry baby, I got this.

Everyone: Mike Meyers?

Goombario: We thought you were dead.

Austin Powers: You can't kill Love baby. Now let daddy do his work.

Austin Powers turns to Lord Crump.

Austin Powers: Who sent you?

Lord Crump: I'll never tell you!

Austin Powers: Who sent you?

Lord Crump: Go to heck powers!

Austin Powers: Who sent you?

Lord Crump: Dang it! Three times! Dr. Evil sent me!

Austin Powers: Really?

Lord Crump: You have to ask me two more times...

Austin Powers: You jerk. Really?

Lord Crump: Not telling.

Austin Powers: Really?

Lord Crump: No, not really. I can't back that up.

Austin Powers: Then who did send you?

Lord Crump: I ain't telling you!

Austin Powers: Who did send you?

Lord Crump: I spit at the question!

Austin Powers: Who did send you?

Lord Crump: It was the magician! I think his name was D-

Lord Crump's neck got shot with a dart. Lord Crump died. Heck yeah, he just got killed off. Deal with it. A person in the shadows that had a skirt on and looked like a woman, and had her hair in a bun, walked away. Meanwhile on a Tv screen, a dark figure watches.

?: All according to plan. That idiot smoked the pure heart, and it's coverup was the geico gecko. Goombella is making excellent progress.

MARIO'S HOUSE

Merlon: You may have stopped the Gecko from destroying us all. But I fear it is not over...

Twink: Sssh! I'm watching canadian news!

Goombella: Twink? Are you... canadian?

Twink: Who wants to know?

End of Chapter 


	3. Chapter 2: Peach's Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 2: Peach's dirty little secret

*Author's note: I want it to be clear that just because political figures are in this chapter and/or story, does not mean I support them or have supported them. *

OUTSIDE MARIO'S HOUSE

Goombario: Well I guess our adventure is over yo. I mean we defeated the Geico Gecko and everything...

Suddenly Samus's ship appears through a portal. The portal closes. Samus gets out of her ship and turns to Goombella.

Goombella: Samus!

Samus: Goombella! I'm the Samus from the future! You have to come with me! I can show you something you may want to see.

Everyone gets into the ship. Samus's ship starts to drive towards a dead end and is speeding up.

Goombella: Samus! Stop! Your gonna' drive off the road!

Samus: Where we're going, we don't need roads.

The ship flew off the road into the air and into a portal that appeared. (As if it couldn't already fly.) After it went in the portal, the portal closed.

OUTSIDEE MARIO'S HOUSE. YEAR: 3010

Samus: We just traveled 2,000 years into the future.

There were dark, tall buildings with smoke coming out surrounding the ship. And in the sky, there was a floating castle. It kind of resembled the castle Bowser built underneath Peach's castle. But both were slightly altered to a horrific design. And the stone bowser's face was changed to a more realistic dragon.

Bowser: Hey! I'm a realistic looking dragon!

Mario: No your not.

Bowser: Well Mario and Luigi aren't Italian names!

This is actually true. Mario and Luigi are spanish names.

Mario: Oh yeah, well, you and I both know Peach never liked you!

Bowser: Oh contrare. The contradiction to that statement stands next to me.

Bowser Jr.: Wassup guys!

Mario: Peach! WHY HAST THOU FORSAKEN ME! I'll never love another woman again!

Goombella: Why would you love a person, who's head is bigger than Zelda's.

This actually true in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Peach's head is bigger compared to Zelda's.

Samus: You know Mario, I'm always available...

Goombella (Interrupting Mario before he can speak): Where the heck did Bowser and his son come from?

Bowser: I don't know. We just kind of popped into the story...

And then Bowser and Bowser Jr. dissapeared.

Bowser: You haven't seen the last of us!

Samus: We live in a world where one dictator rules the world. He is too powerful to be stopped. So I converted my gunship into a time-machine.

Mario: Why not go back in time and get the Pure heart?

Merlon: Because then that scoundrel, Lord Crump wouldn't have leaked that information we needed to us.

Mario: What can stop this horrible dictator?

Merlon: I believe only te' dark forces of te' pure heart can.

Mario: Where is it?

Merlon: I sealed it into a dimension of dark eternity.

Mario: Where's that?

Merlon: Bowser's stomach.

Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY NOT JUST CHANGE THE NAME OF THIS STORY FROM "THE PAPER MARIO CHRONICLES 3: HELL O' A GECKO" TO "BOWSER'S INSIDE STORY 2!"

Goombella: Stupid author writitng that Bowser dissapeared.

And then Goombella dissapeared.

Goombella: No! I'll be good! I promise!

But apparently the author changed his mind and Goombella didn't dissapear.

Mario: Mr. Author, can you write that Bowser appears for us?

And then Bowser appeared naked.

Bowser: What the heck? I thought I was having hot sex with Princess Pe- I mean, hey guys!

Mario: Wait, what was that about Princess who?

Bowser: So Mario, how you been doing? Did you lose weight?

Mario: Hey! I'm not that fat! And between you and me, I think your fatter than I am! Lose some weight!

Bowser: Telling me to lose weight, eh? Well guess what? I ate a baby! That's right, a baby! Baby, the other other white meat! Baby, it's what's for dinner!

Mario: My Lord! You didn't actually-?

Bowser: Um, no...

Bowser Jr.: Hey, daddy, I'm getting hungry...

Bowser: Hey... You kinda' look like a baby...

Bowser Jr.: Um, daddy, why are you staring at me like that and licking your lips?

Bowser: Come over here, I'm gonna' eat chou'! I'm big and your small! I'm high in the food chain! GET IN MA' BELLY!

Bowser opened his mouth big and wide and started sucking stuff in like Kirby. Bowser Jr. went inside.

Goombella: Now's our chance!

Goombella thrust herself inside. Mario and the rest did too. Samus went back in time to the present and kicked Bowser out. Samus followed and ordered her ship to go hide in a safe place. Now when Mario and co. exited Bowser's stomach, they would land into the present.

Meanwhile... INSIDE BOWSER'S STOMACH YO DIGGIDY DOG

Goombella: I can't believe we're in Bowser's stomach!

Goombario: Hey! It's Barrack Obama!

Barrack Obama: It's time for change.

Goombella: Now we know who Bowser voted for...

Mario: Hey! Look! It's John Mccain!

John Mccain: It's time for change.

Mario: Hey, you can't use Obama's slogan.

John Mccain: Yeah, well, the author doesn't know Mccain's slogan. (That doesn't mean he did or didn't vote for him.)

Obama: Haha! Your last name sounds like cocaine!

John Mccain: Oh yeah? Well atleast I got a birth certificate you african, hawaiian, or whatever. Who are you really Obama?

Obama: Does it really matter? Yeah, I may not got a birth certificate, but I'm still in the white house! Yeah!

Mario: Alright! Break it up!

Goombario: Wait! There has to be an equal amount of insults for both of them or people can define who the author supports.

Mario: Your right! Obama insulted Mccain first and last. So to make it even, Obama must get insulted one more time. Mccain, insult Obama!

Mccain: I heard in the news, that just a couple days ago, North Korea shot some 250 missiles or so into South Korea. Did you fire any missiles into North Korea or were you just too busy firing missiles into your wife!

Obama: Don't bring my wife into this!

Michelle Obama: Hey' yall'! Let's party!

George W. Bush: Did I hear someone say party?

Bill Clinton: Yeah! Me and Bush were drinking beers together over there until we heard party.

Mario: George W. Bush + Bill Clinton = friends?

Hillary Clinton: Hey guys.

George W. Bush: Hey, Hillary, wanna' go another round'? I mean, par-tay!

George Washington: Hey guys! Wassup!

Goombella: Exactly, how many historical/political figures did Bowser eat?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Woah. What's going on? And why does my head hurt?

Mario: It's been like 3 days since you smoked the pure heart. You did not just get off your high.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Heck yeah I did. But I need something new to smoke.

Bill Clinton: Don't worry man, I got some pot in my pocket.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Lookout! Bowser just ate a police car!

The party of political figures and Koopa Troopa Jr. hide.

Meanwhile...

Samus: How the heck did you open your mouth wide enough to eat an entire police car?

Bowser: It's easy, you just do this.

Bowser ate Samus's gunship.

Samus: (8 MY GUNSHIP! :C

Samus kicked Bowser in the nuts.

Bowser: Teehee! That tickles! I mean, Ow. Oh man, how it hurts.

Samus:...Do you have nuts?

Bowser: That depends. Can you keep a secret?

Samus: Oh my god. Your not male, are you?

Bowser: The politically correct term is a she-dude. I'm a man trapped in a woman.

Samus: How the heck did you have a kid with Peach?

Bowser: Um...

Samus: Does Peach have nuts?

Bowser: Maybe...

Samus: Then how did Luigi and Peach have a kid?...

Bowser: Um...

Samus: Oh my god. Your a girl! And Peach is a dude! And Luigi's a girl too!

Bowser: Actually Luigi's a dude.

Samus: But Luigi's son... But how...

Bowser: You don't want to know how it happened. Let's just leave it at Luigi's son is an abomination created by two dudes.

Meanwhile...

Merlon: According to this Pure heart tracker that that one Proffessor in Luigi's Mansion gave me, the pure heart should be this way.

Mario and Co. walked for a long long time until in the darkness, they could make out a light. There was a dark shape of a pedestal with a heart shaped thing on it. When they got closer, indeed it was,...

Goombella: Bowser's heart?...

Merlon: Yep. The Dark heart is on that pedestal.

The other pedestal had a living heart on it too.

Merlon: Sorry, I was wrong. It's the other one.

This time the pedestal actually did contain the dark heart.

Goombella: Wait, why does Bowser have two hearts?

Mario: Nevermind that, let's grab the heart and get out of- Where's the dark heart?

A super-high Koopa Troopa Jr. sat on the pedestal where the dark heart used to sit.

Mario: I'm gonna' kick your a** so hard, your grankids' el' feel it!

Goombario: Where'd the political figure dudes go?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I like to smoke things...

Goombario: XP

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I needs s'more stuff to smoke.

Koopa Troopa Jr. smoked the other hearts that belonged to Bowser.

Mario: I guess we should leave now.

Mario and co. exited through the light.

Meanwhile...

Bowser: And that's how me and Princess Peach had Bowser Jr., even though it doesn't make sense.

Samus: Umm... okay. Can I borrow your phone, I need to call someone and my phone's dead.

Bowser: Sure. But first, where's ya' sh*tter! I've got a turtle head poking out!

Samus: Uh... ok...

Bowser: I'm serious! Oh it's gettin' quinchy! I'm getting all emotional about it too!

Samus: Just go before you gross me out some more!

Bowser: After I'm done, I will do just that if you know what I mean...

Samus: Just go.

Bowser: Ok...

Bowser went inside Mario's house and pooped. But instead of crap coming out, five people did instead.

Bowser: I'm a mommy! I think I'll name this one-... -Mario? What the heck?

Mario: You. Have. No. Idea.

Meanwhile...

LUIGI'S HOUSE

Peach: Hey Luigi, we didn't have sex at all after we tried to have a baby. You wanna' mess around?

Luigi: I don't know... Last time we had sex, it just didn't feel right?

Peach: What didn't feel right?

Luigi: It felt like I was having sex with a dude.

Peach: You mean, you don't know?

Luigi: Don't know what?

Peach: Um...

Luigi:...

Timmy: Daddy, I had a nightmare.

Luigi: Go to bed Timmy and I'll be up in a minute. Mommy and Daddy need to have a D*** LONG TALK.

Timmy: Mommy says not to swear.

Luigi: JUST GO TO BED!

End of Chapter 


	4. Chapter 3: Identity of The Evil Dictator

Chapter 3: Identity of The Evil Dictator

MARIO'S HOUSE

Mario: What do we do now?

Merlon: We look for another source of power that's powerfull enough to stop that dictator guy.

Goombella: In the last Paper Mario Chronicles, I made myself appear and give me a star-rod because I knew I would later fullfill that destiny. So...

Merlon: No more star rods! If you create another one, then it might fall into the hands of Bowser.

Bowser: Hey, Goombella, you can fall into the hands of me too if you want, if you know what I mean.

Goombella: Ew! No I ain't Lesbo!

Bowser: Well I was standin' right here when I heard you say te' secret to making a new star-rod!

Another Bowser appeared.

Bowser: Whoah! Who're you?

Future Bowser: I'm you from ten minutes from now.

Bowser: No way! You sure look handsome though.

Future Bowser: We are sexy!

Bowser: We are sexy b****es! Yes!

Future Bowser created a star-rod using the star-rod he had and gave it to Bowser. Bowser used his star-rod to warp ten minutes ago. So when Bowser left to ten minutes ago and all was left but Future Bowser, and no other Bowsers. Then that would make Future Bowser, Bowser. Did I say Bowser so many times that Bowser lost it's Bowser meaning? I hate when that happens with words... I:(

Bowser: I will rule the world!

Mario: I'll kick him in the nuts!

Mario kicked Bowser. Bowser was unaffected. Mario tryed again.

Mario: What the heck?

Mario tryed again.

Mario: Apparently, girls don't have nuts.

Goombella: You didn't know that? Didn't you go to school?

Mario: I dropped out after the first day! Stupid Mario's Early Years school!

Goombella: Didn't your parents give you that, talk?

Mario: I was raised by Yoshi.

Goombella: Did anyone ever tell you?

Mario: No.

Goombella: Didn't you ever have sex before?

Mario: Umm... yes. Oh yeah, now I remember that girls don't have nuts. I learned that when I had sex with that one chick. Heh heh.

Goombella: You never had sex before, have you?

Mario: No... Sorry Dudes, but I gotta' get laid!

Mario ran out the door.

Meanwhile...

Peach: Fine then. If you can't handle me being a dude, then, we'll, divorce. You can keep Timmy.

Luigi: No, you must.

Peach: But his bond with you is stronger.

Luigi: *Sigh* I didn't want to have to come to this, but I'm afraid I must. You see Peach, I AM Timmy. At the age of 5, our little boy will be sent back in time to my old house to meet up with Mario. But first,  
he will go to the Dictator in the future, and stop him.

Meanwhile...

Bowser: Um... that was... disturbing.

Goombella: Hey Bowser, I'll fall into your hands, if you know what I mean, if you'll give us the star rod.

Bowser: Why even bother with that when I can just use this to force you to do me!

Goombella: Because in doing so, I gave Koopa Troopa Jr. just enough time to steal it!

Koopa Troopa Jr. stole the star rod from Bowser.

Goombella: Now destroy it!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: With pleasure!

Koopa Troopa Jr. smoked the Star rod.

Bowser: I'll be back!

Bowser left and stole Samus's gunship.

Merlon: I know what we could use against the evil dictator! The Geico was all powerful and I bet he still is!

Later...

Girlco Gecko: I'm sorry guys, but I can't help you, when I'm too busy saving people 85% or more on car insurance!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: We can make you talk... JACKSON!

Michael Jackson: BECAUSE THIS IS THRILLER! IN THE NIGHT!

Girlco Geico: NO! But I still won't talk!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: We have other ways...

Later after using every means of torture that Mario and co. could think of...

Girlco Geico: I'll never help you! Never!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Oh. I see.

Koopa Troopa Jr. smoked the Girlco Gecko.

Goombella: Koopa Troopa Jr.! You idiot!

Goombella kicked Koopa Troopa Jr. in the nuts.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Too bad for you! I'm so high, I can't feel pain!

Merlon: NOES! Now people can't save 85% or more on car insurance! Instead people have to save 15% or more on car insurance! Meaning Geico is back in business!

Goombella: I see there's only one option left then.

Future Goombella appeared and used her star rod to create another one. Future Goombella handed Goombella a star rod. Goombella went back in time to create a new star rod and give herself one. Since Goombella left, Future Goombella became Goombella.

Goombella: I wish noone but me can receive a star rod by cheating like I just did right now, again!

Suddenly Goombella's Star Rod was covered in a black box. Then laughing could be heard. Dimentio appeared.

Dimentio: Muahahahahahahahaha! Thanks to you, Goombella, I now have a Star Rod! My plans are going exactly as... planned? Muahahahahaha!

Goombella: I thought Luigi killed you!

Dimentio: I am Pure Evil! Noone can kills me! I wish that Goombella can't cheat to create a Star Rod! Now noone can use that! And now I shall take you as addition to the Star Rod!

A Black Box surrounded Dimentio and Goombella.

Dimentio: Ciao!

They dissapeared!

Merlon: OH MY GOD!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I'm gonna' kick his a** for kidnapping Goombella and the Star Rod.

Merlon: No, not that! They killed Kenny! You b******s!

A dead Kenny is on the floor.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: How did that get in here?

Merlon: Who knows man, it's Kenny. He's always dying and crap.

End of Chapter. 


	5. Chapter 4: Too Much Happens To Sum Up

Chapter 4: Too Much Happens To Sum Up

Merlon: Ok folks, apparently we have no source of power that's powefull enough to stop Dimentio.

Goombario: Maybe Timpani a.k.a. Tippi or Count Bleck a.k.a. Blumiere could help us. If they were here.

Merlon: I know! If Samus shot her dark beam at a mirror, it would bounce back but be slow enough for her to shoot it with a light beam, thus creating a dimentional rift!

Goombario: Where the heck is Samus, anyway?

E. Gadd: I professor E. Gadd can solve your problem! For I have put a tracking device on Samus!

Merlon: Why do you always have to put a tracking device on things?

E. Gadd: Cuz' I can... And it's the only thing I can do besides inventing stuff that are completely useless... One time, I invented a vacuum and it was useful, but I got sued by Ghostbusters for stealing their ivention. But one time I invented a paintbrush that brought things to life! But, Bowser Jr. used for evil. But I also invented F.L.U.D.D.. But, he was kind of gay.

Fludd: I say, I am most definitely not!

E. Gadd: Get back in the suitcase, you!

Stuffwell: Back to adventure!

E. Gadd: Hey! Shudup!

Merlon: You don't really take good care of your stuff.

E. Gadd: You can shudup too!

Merlon:...

Later...

OUTSIDE MARIO'S HOUSE

E. Gadd: Now according to my device, she should be in Mario's house.

They enter Mario's house.

MARIO'S HOUSE

Twink: Hey guys.

E. Gadd: She should be in this room.

E. Gadd and everyone else go in the room and find Mario and Samus having sex.

Goombario: Uh... Mario? Samus? What're you doing?

Mario: GET OUT! XO

Everyone left.

Goombario: Hey guys, Twink isn't watching the TV anymore. And I didn't see him leave. You don't suppose he-?

Twink: What? Having a threesome with Mario and Samus? No, I was using a bathroom.

Goombario: Oh ok.

Twink: But now that you mention it...

Twink enters the room Mario and Samus are in. He doesn't come out.

Merlon: Well we can't do anything and wait until their done so Samus can open a dimensional rift for us.

Meanwhile...

SAMUS'S GUNSHIP

Bowser lands in front of his old castle. (Not the one under Peach's Castle)

Bowser: Kammy, Jr., Goombaria, and Koopa Troopa and some Goomba.

Goomba: I have a name you know! What do all Goombas look the same too you?

Bowser: Um... yeah, they do.

Goomba: ;(

Bowser: Anyways, your the last of the troops I have. Apparently this weird wizard, wants to rule the world. And, Mario and his friends want to stop him. But it must be me, cuz' I'm awesome.

Goomba: *smirks*

Bowser: Do you have something to tell us, Billy?

Goomba: I'm Goomby.

Bowser: Don't talk back to me!

Goomby: But I want to be resp-

Bowser: Zippit!

Goomby: But-

Bowser: A saw ze leperchaun with zippit of gold!

Goomby: But my name isn't-

Bowser: I want zippit of bread!

Goomby: Just listen to-

Bowser: He fell into zippit.

Goomby:...

Bowser: Now everyone get inside!

Later...

Bowser: Now we will time-travel to the age when that stupid mage is dictator and we will kill him!

Goomby: If you've got a time-machine, why not just kill him while he's sitting on the crapper?

Bowser: Billy, I make the decisions here.

Goomby: I'm just sayin'-

Bowser: Sssh!

Goomby: But you could-

Bowser: Sssh!

Goomby: All I'm sayin' is-

Bowser: Sssh!

Goomby:...

Bowser: Ready for time-travel?

Bowser Jr.: I'm hungry...

Kammy: I gotta' use the bathroom!

Bowser: FINE...

Meanwhile...

Samus: Ok, I'm done.

Goombario: What about Mario and Twink?

Samus: Um...

Goombario: Oh...

Samus shot at the mirror with a dark beam and then shot that when it bounced back with a light beam, creating a dimentional rift.

Goombario: Well if Mario wants to stay home, then I'll just substitute the main character role for him then...

Mario: Is it time to leave yet?

Twink: Hey! I'm not done yet!

Mario: Sorry, but my main character role is being threatened and I'm gonna' protect it. Even if the author would rather have Goombella as the main character. But I'm Mario, and you can't get rid of Mario in a Mario game, right?

Everyone: Uh...

Merlon: Foreshadowing!

Mario: Bye Twink!

Twink: You get your a** back in here, you son of a b****!

Mario: Before we go, I think we should tie Koopa Troopa Jr. to a pole before he tries to smoke something again.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Back! All of you! Or I'll smoke you! I mean it!

Merlon sneaks up on him and ties Koopa Troopa Jr. to the pole.

E. Gadd: You might need F.L.U.D.D. and carry him in Stuffwell.

Stuffwell: Back to adventure!

E. Gadd: Shudup! You piece of sh**!

Mario: Why are you giving us something that you just called a piece of sh**?

E. Gadd: Because I don't want it! Now take it!

Mario did. Then he, Goombario, Merlon, and Samus entered the rift.

WORM HOLE

Merlon: Now, follow me, and we just might appear where Timpani and Blumiere are!

They did. Then they appeared in front of two people having sex by a tree.

TIMPANI AND BLUMIERE'S REALM

Timpani: Mario! It's you! But I thought me and Blumiere just saw you a couple of minutes ago! In 2007!

Mario: Yes, but I'm back!

Timpani: Great Scott!

Mario: Oh please don't faint on me like the Doc did in "Back To The Future Part II".

Timpani: Wait, what?

Mario: Nevermind. We need you both to come with us!

Timpani: No.

Mario: No?

Timpani: Me and Blumiere just found out that we could spend eternity here, making sweet love. But apparently, we only get two minutes of it!

Mario: Well... if we wait an hour or two, would you come help save the world for us?

Timpani: Fine.

Mario: Ok.

Timpani:... TURN AROUND OR I WILL KICK YOUR A** SO HARD YOUR FACE ELL' FEEL IT!

Meanwhile...

MCDONALDS DRIVE-THRU

Bowser: Five large fries, five large sprites, five quarter pounders, five apple pies, and five mcflurries.

Goomby: There's only six of us and you ordered five for everything. You included me, right?

Bowser: Shudup Billy!

McDonalds Employee: That'll be 45 dollars and 75 cents.

Bowser: I can't afford that!

Goomby: How can you not? Your the King of the Koopas!

Bowser: Shudup Billy! You listen here, Mcdonalds Employee, you better give me this stuff for free or else!

McDonalds Employee: Sir, I don't have time for this. There are plenty of other customers. So you can either order something or drive off.

Bowser: Screw you!

McDonalds Employee: Sir, I'm gonna' have to call security.

Bowser: Jr., your in charge. I'm gonna' get us food.

Bowser exited the vehicle and tore through the window, grabbed the food he could and brought it back.

Bowser Jr.: Dad, I hear sirens!

Bowser: Oh sh**! It's the popo! Drive boy! Drive!

Bowser Jr. drived into a tree.

Bowser: I forgot kids couldn't drive. Hand me the steering wheel!

Meanwhile...

Peach and Timmy went to Mario's house (She's still possesed by the Shadow Queen) and entered the rift. She fell to the floor of Dimentio's Throne Room.

DIMENTIO'S THRONE ROOM

Dimentio sat on the throne to the left. Goombella on the right. She was chained to Dimentio by the neck.

Dimentio: Who dares disturb my sitting on the throne and doing nothing like Kings do?

Peach: I am the Shadow Queen. And I have brought my son to become your successor when you will die.

Dimentio: You aren't interested in that! You have come to have your son falsely swear allegiance and kill me when I turn my back!

Peach: How did you know?

Luigi stepped out of the darkness.

Peach: You set me up!

Luigi: Well you didn't tell me you were a dude!

Dimentio: I shall enjoy watching the traitors die by your hand, Luigi.

Luigi: I am no longer Luigi, I am now reborn as Mr. L!

Luigi put on his Mr. L costume. Then he killed Peach, Timmy, and Kenny.

Goombella: Oh my god! They've killed Kenny! YOU B******S!

Meanwhile...

Mario: Timpani, it's been way past two hours. Can we just go?

Timpani: TURN AROUND!

Mario did so in fear of his a** being kicked so hard that his face ell' feel it.

Meanwhile...

Dimentio: Now Luigi, if your going to be a part of my crew, then I want you to meet the rest.

Nastasia walked out of the dark, followed by an army of Koopas and such.

Dimentio: You see, I used Nastasia's power against her by using a mirror. Then I commanded her to mind-control these people to my will. But since your already loyal, you don't need mind-control.  
Goombella, if you don't sleep with me tonight, then I'll have Nastasia control your mind as well. Now I ask y'all to leave as me and my bride have a little fun! Ciao!

Narrator: What will happen to Goombella? Will Goomby finally get acknowledged? And will Timpani and Blumiere stop having sex for pete's sake? All this and more on the next chapter of: The Paper Mario Chronicles 3: Hell O' A Gecko!

End of Chapter. (Finally) 


	6. Chapter 5: Dimentio's past pt1

Chapter 5: Dimentio's past pt.1

TIMPANI AND BLUMIERE'S REALM

Goombario: They've been having sex for like forever. I say we intervene and force them to stop

Mario: I won't be part of it. I want to keep my a**, thank you.

Goombario: Samus, Goombella? You'll join me, right?

Samus: Hey, Mario, while we're waiting, want to-

Mario: Yes.

Mario and Samus start having sex.

Goombario: Ah heck. Hey Goombella,-

Goombella: Yes.

Goombario and Goombella start having sex.

Timpani: Hey guys, we're done. Are you guys having sex?

Mario: TURN AROUND OR I'LL KICK YOUR A** SO HARD THAT YOUR FACE ELL' FEEL IT!

Merlon: Guys, we've been waiting to go stop Dimentio, and now's our chance! I say we take it!

Mario: Fine... :(

Merlon: Now we should use the dimentional rift to go to his castle 1,000 years from now. But first, please, all of you, put some clothes on for pete's sake.

Merlon held up his mirror, samus shot a dark beam at it and shot that with a light beam before it had time to hit her. A dimensional rift was formed. They all put clothes on and went in. They went through a warphole and exited into the floating, gold-colored castle of Dimentio.

OUTSIDE DIMENTIO'S PALACE

Merlon: I think it unwise to use the main entrance. Perhaps we should find a different way in.

Mario: Or we could just go smashing holes through walls.

Merlon: Yes, or maybe we could just go smashing- wait, what? Dude! How the hell are you gonna' do that?

Mario: Simple. Samus's powerbomb.

Samus: I'm all out of powerbombs.

Mario: Well I got a powerbomb inside me, if you know what I mean.

Mario farted a whole in the wall.

DIMENTIO'S PALACE

They went down the corridor. There was one pair of doors to the left and three doors to the right. They took the farthest door to the right which consealed a room with a twirling staircase. At the top, a door led out to the floor directly above the corridor from which they had entered. There were three doors to the left, and two at the ends. They chose the one going inwards towards the castle. Inside was the throneroom. They were on the balcony in the lower right corner. The lower left and right corners of the balcony did not connect. In the lower part of the throneroom was a red carpet that stretched from a pair of gold trimmed doors to the seats in which Dimentio and Goombella sat in. The seats were very tall and massive. Before the seats was a small set of stairs which the carpet also ran on. There was a door to the right and left of the throne and one directly behind it. A peasant walked up and knealed. How he got there, they didn't know.

Peasant: Please, I beg of you! My family is poor and hungry. If you could just lower your taxe-rates, then it would be most appreciated.

Dimentio: You know, this is an evil kingdom now, you could at least try doing something evil for money, like prostitution or something.

Peasant: But- But I don't believe in that.

Dimentio: Prostitution or death of starvation, your choice. NEXT!

Guards came and dragged the whimpering peasant away. They were Koopas that Nastasia had hypnotized. Nastasia stood next to Goombella and Mr. L next to Dimentio.

Mario: Let's jump down and strike now!

Merlon: Um, actually, I'm just gonna' stay up here.

Mario pushed Merlon off and jumped off the balcony. The rest pursued the same course of action. They landed. The guards rushed to stop them, but Dimentio's hand flung up and they stood erect.

Dimentio: So I see you finally came. I was expecting you to try to come and rescue Goombella. But you can't possibly hope to beat me, for I have fused my body with the Star Rod. Dimentio, ripped his shirt off and the Star Rod was in the middle of his chest and purple vains from the Star Rod were spreading around his body.

Dimentio: I have not become all-powerful a.k.a. invincible yet, for the fusion is incomplete. But that is just enough to stop the likes of you.

Nastasia: Lord Dimentio, have me command your army to attack.

Dimentio: No, Mr. L can finish them.

Mario: Luigi?

Mr. L: I no longer go by that name. From now on refer to me as Mr. L! I am the dark avenger, punishing those who have committed sins, like not telling people that they're a dude! You know the person that I'm talking about!

Mario: Um, no, I really don't.

Mr. L: My wife?

Mario: Nope. Don't know her. You got married?

Mr. L: Dude, I sent you a wedding invitation. Didn't you come?

Mario: Like that would happen.

Mr. L: My wife is the Shadow Queen, dude.

Mario: You mean Princess Peach? Wait, so you and Princess Peach got married, and Peach is a dude?

Mr.L: We also had a son named Timmy. But then I killed him and Peach.

Mario: You killed Peach?

Mr.L: And now I will kill you too!

Mr. L chucked a knife at Mario. Instead it hit Kenny.

Mario: Oh my god! They've killed Kenny! YOU B******S!

Mr. L: Now, like time to like die, like yeah.

Mario: ?

Mr. L: Sorry, I've been watching too much Lifetime tv.

Mario:?

Mr. L: Nevermind... Now you will die!

Mr. L jumped up into the air and landed to get hit in the nuts by Mario's hammer.

Mr. L: WTF? How?

Mario: Dude, your pretty predictable. All you do is jump really frikkin high.

Mr. L: D*** you.

Mr. L got up and ran towards the door on the right of the throne. Inside, he ran down a long corridor and entered a door at the end of the hallway, he ran up a twirling staircase for three stories, then exited the room. He turned to his left and went down a corridor with three windows to the left and three doors to the right. In the middle right door, he opened to find Timmy's room. Timmy sat on a magnificent bed with a canopy. There was a bookcase and a table with used plates, dishes, and silverware on it. Timmy was reading a book.

Luigi: Timmy! Grab what you can and let's get the heck out of here!

Meanwhile...

Dimentio: Send guards after Mr. L! He has most likely gone to get his son which he spared from me! Fine then, I will take care of Mario and co. myself.

Dimentio floated into the air. Then he flung towards mario with his right hand outstretched. But right before he hit Mario, he was hit by a giant red diamond and fell to the ground.

Dimentio: What?

Dimentio looked up to see O' Chunks and Mimi standing before him.

O' Chunks: Yo I be hear to crush ya' lad for betraying count bleck and us, taking over the world, and taking Goombella without her wantin to.

Mimi: Yeah, like totally. Aren't I pretty?

O' Chunks: God, Mimi, can you shudup bout how pretty you are?

Mimi: Whatev.

O' Chunks ripped the starrod out and crushed it into dust. Dimentio yelled in pain. Then O' Chunks picked up Dimentio with his left hand by the neck and squeezed as tight as he could. Dimentio made a choking laugh. Mimi floated into the air and began chanting.

Dimentio: O'Chunks and Mimi! My old time pals! You couldn't kill me, right?

O' Chunks: I couldn't care less lad.

Dimentio: Whadda bout you Mimi? You couldn't kill me, even if we didn't use to be an item, right?

Mimi: You shutup! What little I had for you is long gone! I hope that you keep our brief relationship between us!

Then Mimi had a flash-back.

Mimi and Dimentio were younger looking. Both wore a blue robe. Dimentio didn't have his hat or makeup on. A tall powerfully built figure stood before them.

Dimentio: Who will it be Sensei?

Sensei: I will decide tomorrow.

Mimi: Agreed Sensei.

Dimentio: Oh alright.

Later that day...

Mimi: Are you ok, Derrick?

Derrick: I'm fine.

Mimi: Something's troubling you?

Derrick: I want to win. I want to win the position of becoming Sensei's apprentice.

Mimi: It isn't about winning the position, it's a test to see if who has a more controlled inner self.

Derrick: Well then to win, is to be able to control one's inner self then!

Mimi: Stop this, Derrick, this is nonsense! Who cares who Sensei picks?

Derrick: If Sensei picks me, then he'll teach me to become more powerful, and I'll be able to change the world, Mimi.

Mimi: I love you, and I don't want to see you get hurt.

Derrick: I love you too, Mimi.

The next day...

Sensei: You two will fight. I will decide based off whoever wins.

Mimi cast a fire spell but Derrick countered with a wind spell. Then Mimi summoned a monster from limbo. Derrick cast a sealing spell and sent him back to limbo. Mimi summoned an even more powerful monster who was immune to magic, but Derrick cast a spell on it to make it turn against it's master. It stroke Mimi, and she collapsed. Then Derrick desummoned the monster.

Mimi: How did you do that if it was immune to magic?

Derrick: Instead of attacking with magic, I used magic to talk to it telepathically to persuade it to attack you. I see it worked. Do I win, Sensei?

Sensei: Win? Yes. Become my successor? No.

Derrick: But, but I won. You said you would choose your successor based off the winner.

Sensei: I said based off the winner, not the winner would be my successor.

Derrick: I don't understand.

Sensei: Derrick, you've always had a hardened heart and a lust for power. However, I since in Mimi a sense of justice and goodwill towards men. Mimi may be weaker and less talented than you right now, but she will eventually surpass you in talent and power.

Derrick ran away in sobs and sniffs. Mimi pursued him.

Mimi: Derrick, it's okay to lose.

Derrick: No it isn't! Because, I've lost, I won't become powerful enough to change the world!

Mimi: There are other ways to change the world. You just have to set goals and pursue them.

Derrick: But I don't want to do anything other than magic!

Mimi: Sometimes we must give up something for the greater goal.

Derrick: I'm leaving Mimi. Im leaving the Sensei's hold. I hope you become a powerful wizard.

Derrick and Mimi passionately kissed. Then Derrick left.

End of Chapter


End file.
